M 13
by 702064
Summary: Bella moves from southern California to Forks. She leaves her old life behind, in search of a new life. She meets Edward, and his family, and finds the new life she seeks. As her life seems relatively normal, some things from her past haunt her once more
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: Bella moves from southern California to Forks. She leaves her old life behind, in search of a new life. She meets Edward, and his family, and finds the new life she seeks. Right as her life becomes relatively normal; things from her past come to haunt her and Edward.

Rated M just in case.

Preface

I looked straight into the eyes of my killer.

My heart pounded furiously, as if screaming I'm right here.

This is your target right here!

I took a deep breath.  
Two.

Three.

I waited for him to lift the gun, and make my death final.

Four.

I closed my eyes, right as he pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared out the window mutely, listening to the hammering rain. "How was your flight?" Charlie asked.

"Fine. Mom says hi." He didn't say much after that. I let my thoughts drift to the reasons why I came here.

I didn't regret the decision that brought me to the rainiest place of the U. S. First, it gave me some closure. I didn't have to rush into things with the person I loved. He pushed me into things I didn't want to do, and which often made me keep secrets from Renée. This ended up being too dangerous, especially when I came home at two in the morning covered in blood.

Eventually, she convinced me to go to Forks. Maybe convinced is the right word. I partly went on my own accord. I didn't know how to say goodbye to my only boyfriend, but I was tired of being his pet.

I loved him very much, but I knew he had a…sorted past. He was an illegal immigrant, yet he spoke perfect English. His name was Juan, and I loved him very much.

On my sixteenth birthday he insisted on revealing one of his secrets. I was elated to know more about him, but I soon learned to regret it. He brought me to an M 13 meeting, a dangerous exclusive gang. Of course, since I knew he was in it, I had to become a member too.

Very quickly after that, he made me do things I would never do. I lived in a wealthier neighborhood, and I knew when my neighbors were home or not. Juan would push me into stealing stuff from them, saying "Don't you love me?" or "It's for the greater good".

Other members noticed my usefulness, and the pressure became even greater. Now he felt like he had to stake his territory. One Friday night, he made me a picnic, and we sat in a deserted park. "Juan, why didn't you tell me you were apart of M 13 from the beginning?" I remember him placing his hand on my shoulder. I remember the warmth of his hand.

"I needed rank before I introduced you into it. If I didn't, they would have stolen you in a second. They still will, if we aren't careful." His lips crushed mine that instant. We kissed many times before, but this somehow felt different. More desperate. Right before I understood what he was doing he whispered, "I'll kill anyone who tries to break us apart, even you." I couldn't tell if he was joking, but suddenly, I was on my back, and he ripped off my pants.

Once I go home, I felt dirty, and I hated him. I tried to break up with him several times after that, but I remembered his whispered words. There was no doubt in my mind that he would carry out his threat. I profusely refused to have sex with him again, even if you call it sex the first time. "Bella they will take you from me if we don't do it. Do you want that? Or are you cheating on me?" What could I say to that? Soon I consented, even though I hated myself everyday after that.

"Well, here we are," Charlie mumbled, breaking me out of my reverie. I smiled mechanically. "I bought you a truck," he continued, "off my friend Billy Black. You remember Billy, don't you?"

"Umm, I think so." I followed him into the house, and up the stairs.  
"Here's your bedroom. I hope you like it." He left the room.

I curled up on my bed, and fell asleep. _I focused on the whiteboard, trying not to gaze at my new friend. Nobody knew anything about him, even though he's been here for a couple of weeks. The only face we knew about him was he was from Honduras. "Oh my god, Bella, he's looking at you," Alison whispered. I looked swiftly, and sure enough his deep brown eyes stared at me. I stared back until the teacher asked him a question. I shifted my focus back to the white board, but my face was warm. _

_At the end of class, I tried to walk out of the room swiftly, but I caught my toe on the doorway. Warm hands caught me as I fell forward. "Hello, Beautiful."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Ready for the Spanish test?" I frowned as I smacked my forehead. _

"_No, I completely forgot to study last night."_

"_Oh, come on, Bella, I'm sure you'll still ace it."_

"_I better," I mumbled. _

"_Do you want to hang out tonight? We could go to the ice cream parlor, my treat."_

"_Sure."_

"_I'll pick you up after school." _

_He drove silently to the ice cream parlor. "Bella, you've been my best friend since I've arrived here, and I still can't believe it. Everyone here is rich and snobbish." I smiled. "But, I want to ask you something. I'm wondering if you'll be my girlfriend. I've grown so fond of you." _

_I smiled happily. "Yes." He reached over and squeezed my hand. _

_One day, I was upset by a bad grade on an English test. "She's out to get me," I complained. He took my arms, and pulled me close to him. He kissed the top of my head._

"_Oh, Bella, you'll do better next time. Anyways, it's just one grade. Don't worry about it." He hugged me tighter, and never let go._

I woke up with the ghost of his warm arms around me. I touched my arm and it seemed to disappear. I wiped my face, and sure enough, tears were there. I picked my pillow and hugged it close.

_What happened to him? What happened to my old kind boyfriend?_


	3. Chapter 3

_This is in a month's time after Bella knows Edward is a vampire, but this is right before Port Angeles. _

I woke up to the sun shining into my window. I drove quickly to school, anxious to prove my theories about Edward and his family. In my hurry, I didn't realize how early I was to school. I parked relatively close to the door, and sat on a bench and checked over some trig problems. Mike came over to me. "Hey, Bella. You're here early."

I smiled politely. "Hi, Mike."

"How was the rest of your weekend?"

I shrugged. "It was okay. How was your's?"

"Fine. So, I was wondering if you would like to see a movie tonight in Port Angeles."

"Sorry, I can't tonight. Some of Charlie's friends are coming over tonight," I lied.

"Oh," he sounded disappointed. "Are you available tomorrow?"

"Mike," I hesitated. "Jess really likes you. I think you should ask her instead." Was he really that blind? She almost drooled over him.

"Okay." He walked off, with his shoulders slumped. A wave of guilt went over me. I tried to convince myself it wouldn't be right to lead him on.

I walked off to English class, right before the bell rang. I kept my eye on the clock the whole day, waiting for lunch. Once it finally arrived, Edward and his family weren't there. I tried to hide my disappointment, and talked to Angela.

"Bella, do you want to come dress shopping with us tomorrow night in Port Angeles? I would be really fun."

"Sure."

I walked into Biology, still hoping he would show. The second I walked into the door, my hope was squashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We went straight to business; no need for walking the boardwalk. Jess and Angela spent about half an hour picking out dresses, as I critiqued them. "I like the blue dress," I offered.

"You sure? I'm leaning towards the silver strapless."

"Get whatever you want," I responded. "The silver does look nice."

"Yeah," Jess hesitated. "Fine, I'm going to go look at jewelry." I watched as Jess walked off.

"Angela, do the Cullens disappear often?"  
"Yeah, Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen pull the kids out of school to go camping" She responded quietly. She didn't ask any more questions.

"I like the shoes. They go well with the dress." She smiled at me.

"Where is the book store?" I asked after a couple of minutes. "I want to buy something."

I walked off in the direction they pointed towards. They offered to come with, but I told them I preferred to look alone. I walked past the bookstore, after one look inside. I kept walking westward, wandering the streets figuring I would end back by the dress store.

"Bella?" a familiar voice asked as I past an alley. I looked down the alley, and a sense of dread washed over me. My stomach tightened. There stood Marcos and Fernando smiling their leering smiles. "Juan has been worried, Bella," Marcos continued. "He says you haven't returned any of his calls."

"I-I haven't received any calls from him," I lied. "My cell phone doesn't work very well up here."

"We hoped we would find you," Fernando said as they walked forward. "He sent us here, just to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." I stepped away. "It was nice seeing you guys. Please tell Juan I'm okay."

"Oh, but Bella, we're not here for him. You see, he hasn't staked his claim in awhile, you're open territory." Marcos' arm wrapped around my waist. The stench of beer soaked their clothes.

"You're drunk," I complained.

"All the better, don't you think?"

"You're not coherent. Juan will kill you if you do anything to me."

"If you tell him, he'll hear the story of how _you_ seduced _us_. He keel you." Yes, that was true. The memory after I got shot was too clear in my mind. Marcus grabbed my brest, and pushed my face to him.

Luckily, Fernando intervened. "Hey, man we decided I would get dibs."

I broke free of Marcus' hold around me, and I ran down the street. I tripped over my toe, and fell forward. Marcus, pulled me to my feat, and punched me in the gut. He kept kicking me and punching me before I fell down to the ground once more. He stepped on my arm, and I heard it sickenly crack. I looked over his shoulder to see Fernando on the sidewalk, I could only guess as unconscious.

"Please," I begged softly. "please stop."

"You slut!" He yelled too loudly. "First you leave Juan, for probably another guy, and you try and run from _me_! I would have given you the time of your life." He banged my head against the brick building.

"Who are you seducing this time? Is it a jock? Huh? I can't believe Juan fell for you." He repeated the motion, and my head banged the wall with a loud CRACK. I smelled blood. I fought to keep consciousness. He ripped off my pants and then my shirt. He threw me to the ground, and I became unconscious before I fell to the ground.


End file.
